Lendo os Instrumentos Mortais
by Camila Cardoso
Summary: Depois do "acidente" no Clube Pandemônio Clary recebe a visita de certos Caçadores de Sombras e algumas outras "visitas" e juntos recebem alguns livros para ler. Durante a leitura eles terão varias "surpresas".
1. Lendo os Instrumentos Mortais

**_Lendo os Instrumentos Mortais_**

 _Clarissa é uma adolescente típica: mora com a mãe, uma jovem artista viúva. Tem um "tio" postiço, Luke, que de certa forma ocupa o lugar do pai e um melhor amigo, Simon, que nutre por ela uma paixão secreta. Quando Simon e Clary visitam um clube, a menina vê três adolescentes matarem um rapaz. Há, porém, dois grandes problemas: ninguém acha o corpo e apenas ela vê os tais assassinos._

 _Sua vida muda completamente. A mãe é raptada por demônios e ela descobre a existência dos Caçadores das Sombras, guerreiros cuja missão é proteger o mundo que conhecemos de bestas e outras criaturas. Vampiros que saem da linha, lobisomens descontrolados, monstros cheios de veneno? É por aí mesmo. E depois desse primeiro contato com o Mundo de Sombras, e com Jace – um Caçador que tem a aparência de um anjo, mas a língua tão afiada quanto Lúcifer – Clary nunca mais será a mesma._

 _Depois do "acidente" no Clube Pandemônio Clary recebe a visita de certos Caçadores de Sombras e algumas outras "visitas" e juntos recebem alguns livros para ler. Durante a leitura eles terão varias "surpresas"._

 _Acompanhe a história para saber a reação de Clary ao saber que tem sangue de Caçadores de Sombras e a reação de Jocelyn ao acompanhar a filha se misturar cada vez mais no mundo do qual ela tentou escapar e esconder de sua filha._

 **OBS:** Como não tinha nenhuma fic dos personagens lendo os livro então eu decidi colocar a ideia que eu tive no papel e aqui está ela para vocês.

Vou tentar postar pelo menos uma vez por semana. Qualquer sugestão, reclamação ou comentário que você tiver deixe um review, vou adorar saber a opinião de vocês.

Espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura!


	2. Cidade dos Ossos

**Cidade dos Ossos!**

 _Jocelyn tenta não surtar ao receber o mundo das sombras em sua casa para ler uma série de livros, o primeiro sendo Cidade dos Ossos. Clary está irritada com todas as mentiras da mãe, mas com o livro tenta compreender por que ela mentiu. Enquanto eles leem o livro, Valentin está cada vez mais perto de Jocelyn e Clary._

 **Personagens:** _Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, Simon, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus._


	3. Convidados

_O príncipe negro sentou em seu corcel preto, sua capa de zibelina fluindo por detrás dele. Um bracelete dourado em seus cachos loiros, sua linda face era fria com o furor da batalha, e…_

— E seu braço parece com uma berinjela — Clary murmurou para si mesma com exasperação.

A figura simplesmente não estava funcionando. Com um suspiro, ela rasgou outra folha do seu bloco de papel, amassando e jogando contra a parede laranja de seu quarto. O chão já estava coberto com bolas descartadas de papel. Um claro sinal de que sua criatividade não estava fluindo do jeito como ela esperava. Ela desejou pela centésima vez que pudesse ser um pouco mais como sua mãe. Tudo o que Jocelyn Fray desenhava, pintava ou rabiscava era bonito, e aparentemente sem esforço.

Clary empurrou seus fones de ouvido – cortando Stepping Razor no meio da música – e esfregou suas dolorosas têmporas. Foi só depois que ela ficou consciente de que o alto e agudo som de um telefone tocando estava ecoando através do apartamento.

Jogando seu bloco de notas em cima da cama, ela pulou em seus pés e correu para a sala de estar, onde o antigo telefone vermelho estava assentado sobre a mesa próxima da porta da frente.

— É Clarissa Fray? — A voz do outro lado do telefone soava familiar, apesar de não imediatamente identificável.

Clary apertou o fio do telefone nervosamente ao redor de seu dedo.

— Siiim?

— Oi, eu sou um dos desordeiros que estava carregando a faca quando você nos encontrou na noite passada, no Pandemônio? Eu temo que dei uma má impressão e esperava que você me desse a chance para fazer isso…

— Simon! — Clary segurou o telefone afastado de sua orelha enquanto ele rachava de rir. — Isso não é engraçado!

— É claro que é. Você apenas não vê a graça.

— Idiota — Clary suspirou, se encostando contra a parede — você não estaria rindo se estivesse aqui quando eu cheguei em casa ontem à noite.

— Por que não?

— Minha mãe. Ela não estava feliz porque nós chegamos tão tarde. Ela ficou fora de si. Foi uma bagunça.

— O quê? Não foi nossa culpa haver congestionamento! — Simon protestou.

Ele era o mais jovem de três crianças e tinha um senso de injustiça familiar finamente afiado.

— Certo, bem, ela não viu por esse lado. Eu a desapontei. A deixei mal, a fiz ficar preocupada, blá-blá-blá. Eu estou banida da existência dela — Clary disse, imitando precisamente a expressão de sua mãe com apenas uma ligeira pontada de culpa.

— Então, você está de castigo? — Simon perguntou, um pouquinho mais alto.

Clary podia ouvir o barulho de vozes atrás dele, pessoas falando uma com a outra.

— Eu não sei ainda. Minha mãe saiu esta manhã com Luke, e eles não voltaram ainda. A propósito, onde você está? No Eric?

— Yeah. Nós só acabamos o ensaio.

Um címbalo bateu atrás de Simon. Clary piscou.

— Eric estará fazendo uma leitura de poesia no Java Jones hoje à noite —Simon nomeou uma cafeteria na esquina da casa de Clary, que às vezes tinha música ao vivo à noite. — Toda a banda estará indo mostrar seu apoio. Quer vir?

— Yeah, é claro — Clary pausou, enrolando o fio do telefone ansiosamente. — Espere, não.

— Calem a boca caras, estão ouvindo? — Simon gritou, a diminuição de sua voz fazendo Clary suspeitar que ele estava segurando o telefone longe da sua boca. Ele estava de volta no segundo depois, soando aborrecido. — Isso vai ser um sim ou um não?

— Eu não sei — Clary mordeu seu lábio — minha mãe ainda está com raiva pela noite passada. Eu não tenho certeza se posso encher mais ela pedindo por algum favor. Se eu estou indo entrar em apuros, não quero que seja por conta da péssima poesia de Eric.

— Vamos lá, não é tão ruim — Simon disse.

Eric era seu vizinho da porta ao lado, e os dois conheciam um ao outro a maior parte de suas vidas. Eles não eram próximos do jeito que Simon e Clary eram, mas tinham formado uma banda de rock juntos no início do segundo ano, com os amigos de Eric, Matt e Kirk. Eles praticavam juntos fielmente na garagem dos pais de Erik toda semana.

— Por outro lado, isso não é um favor — Simon adicionou — é uma crítica à poesia na mesma quadra da sua casa. Não é como eu estar convidando você para uma orgia na Hoboken. Sua mãe pode vir se ela quiser.

— ORGIA EM HOBOKEN!

Clary ouviu alguém gritar, provavelmente Eric. Outro címbalo bateu. Ela imaginou sua mãe escutando Eric ler sua poesia e estremeceu por dentro.

— Eu não sei. Se todos vocês aparecerem aqui, eu acho que ela vai surtar.

— Então eu vou sozinho. Te pego e nós podemos ir andando até lá juntos, encontrar com o resto deles. Sua mãe não vai se importar. Ela me ama.

Clary teve que rir.

— Sinal do questionável gosto dela, se você me perguntar.

— Ninguém perguntou.

Simon desligou, no meio dos gritos de sua banda.

Clary desligou o telefone e olhou ao redor da sala de estar. Evidências das tendências artísticas de sua mãe estavam em todo lugar, das almofadas de veludo feitas à mão empilhadas no sofá vermelho escuro para as paredes que seguravam as pinturas de Jocelyn, paisagens cuidadosamente emolduradas, representando as ruas sinuosas da cidade de Manhattan iluminadas com uma luz dourada; cenas do Prospect Park no inverno, o cinza das pontas da lagoa como renda, como os filmes branco gelo.

Na manta sobre a lareira estava uma foto emoldurada do pai de Clary. Um bonito homem parecendo pensativo – vestido de militar, seus olhos seguravam o indício de um sorriso. Ele tinha sido um soldado condecorado por ter servido no exterior. Jocelyn tinha algumas de suas medalhas em uma pequena caixa em sua cama. Não que as medalhas tivessem feito qualquer coisa boa quando Jonathan Clark bateu seu carro em uma árvore fora de Albany e morreu antes de sua filha sequer ter nascido.

Jocelyn tinha voltado a usar seu nome de solteira depois que ele morreu. Ela nunca falava sobre o pai de Clary, mas mantinha a caixa gravada com suas iniciais, J.C., ao lado de sua cama. Juntamente com as medalhas havia uma ou duas fotos, uma aliança e um único cacho de cabelo loiro. Algumas vezes, Jocelyn pegava a caixa e a abria, segurava o cacho de cabelo muito gentilmente em suas mãos antes de colocá-lo de volta, fechando a caixa novamente.

O som de uma chave girando na porta da frente despertou Clary do seu devaneio. Rapidamente ela se jogou no sofá e tentou olhar como se estivesse imersa em um dos livros que sua mãe tinha deixado empilhados no final da mesa. Jocelyn reconhecia a leitura como um sagrado passatempo e normalmente não interrompia Clary no meio de um livro, mesmo para gritar com ela. A porta abriu com um soco.

Era Luke, os braços cheios do que pareciam ser grandes pedaços de papelão quadrado. Quando ele colocou-os para baixo, Clary viu que eram caixas de papelão, dobradas na horizontal. Ele endireitou-se e se virou para ela com um sorriso.

— Ei, ei-hum, Luke — ela disse.

Ele lhe pediu para parar de lhe chamar de tio Luke cerca de um ano atrás, alegando que o fazia se sentir velho, e mesmo assim ele lembrava seu tio Tom Cabin. Além disso, ele lembrou-a suavemente, ele não era realmente seu tio, apenas um grande amigo da mãe dela, a quem tinha conhecido por toda a sua vida.

— Onde está mamãe?

— Estacionando o caminhão — ele respondeu, endireitando seu corpo frouxo com um gemido.

Ele estava vestido com seu habitual uniforme: jeans velhos, uma camisa de flanela e um par de óculos com aros dourados que estava torto sobre a parte superior do seu nariz.

— Lembre-me de novo, por que este prédio não tem elevador de serviço?

— Porque ele é velho, e tem caráter — Clary disse imediatamente.

Luke sorriu.

— Para que são essas caixas? — ela perguntou.

Seu sorriso foi embora.

— Sua mãe precisa empacotar algumas coisas — ele respondeu, evitando o seu olhar.

— Que coisas? — Clary perguntou.

Ele lhe deu um aceno no ar.

— Coisas extras que estão sobrando na casa. Que estão no caminho. Você sabe que ela nunca joga nada fora. Então, o que está fazendo? Estudando?

Ele arrancou o livro de sua mão e leu em voz alta:

— O mundo ainda está cheio com aqueles heterogêneos seres que a mais sóbria filosofia tem descartado. Reino das fadas e Goblins, fantasmas e demônios, ainda pairam sobre... — ele baixou o livro e olhou para ela por cima de seus óculos. — Isto é para a escola?

— O galho dourado? Não. Sem escola por algumas semanas — Clary pegou o livro de volta — é da minha mãe.

— Eu tive um pressentimento.

Ela caiu de volta na mesa.

— Luke?

— Uh-huh?

O livro já esquecido, ele foi rumando para o conjunto de ferramentas ao lado da lareira.

— Ah, aqui está.

Ele puxou uma arma laranja de fita plástica e olhou para ela com profunda satisfação.

— O que você faria se você visse uma coisa que ninguém mais poderia ver? — ela perguntou

A arma de fita caiu da mão de Luke, e bateu no ladrilhado da lareira. Ele se abaixou para pegá-la, sem olhar para ela.

— Você quer dizer se eu fosse a única testemunha de um crime, esse tipo de coisa?

— Não, eu quero dizer, se houvesse outras pessoas ao redor, mas você fosse o único que pudesse ver alguma coisa. Como se aquilo fosse invisível para todo mundo, menos para você.

Ele hesitou, ainda ajoelhado, a arma de fita dentada agarrada em sua mão.

— Eu sei que parece loucura — Clary arriscou nervosamente — mas…

Ele se virou. Os olhos dele, muito azuis por detrás dos óculos, repousavam sobre ela com um olhar de firme afeição.

— Clary, você é uma artista, como sua mãe. Isso significa que você vê o mundo de uma maneira que outras pessoas não. É o seu dom, ver a beleza e o horror em simples coisas. Isso não te faz uma maluca, só diferente. Não há nada de errado em ser diferente.

Clary empurrou suas pernas para cima e descansou o queixo sobre seu joelho. Em suas lembranças, ela viu o depósito, Isabelle com o chicote de ouro, o garoto de cabelo azul convulsionando em seus espasmos de morte e os olhos dourados de Jace.

Beleza e horror.

— Se meu pai estivesse vivo, você acha que ele teria sido um artista também?

Luke olhou-a, tomado de surpresa. Antes que ele pudesse lhe responder, a porta moveu-se e a mãe de Clary caminhou dentro da sala, os saltos de sua bota estalando sobre o piso de madeira polida. Ela entregou a Luke um conjunto barulhento de chaves do carro e virou o olhar para sua filha.

Jocelyn Fray era uma mulher magra e compacta, o cabelo era alguns tons mais escuros do que o de Clary e duas vezes mais longo. Naquela hora ele estava trançado em um laço vermelho escuro, preso por uma caneta para segurá-lo no lugar. Ela usava um jaleco salpicado de tinta por cima de uma camiseta cor de lavanda, botas de caminhada marrons, cuja sola estavam endurecidas com tinta a óleo.

As pessoas sempre diziam a Clary que ela parecia com sua mãe, mas ela não conseguia ver perceber isso. A única coisa que era similar entre as duas eram suas formas: ambas eram esbeltas, com seios pequenos e quadris estreitos.

Ela sabia que não era bonita como sua mãe. Para ser bonita você tem que ser alta e graciosa.

Quando você é baixa como Clary, com 1,50 metros, você é bonitinha.

Não linda ou bonita, mas bonitinha. Com um cabelo cor de laranja e um rosto cheio de sardas, ela era a boneca de pano em comparação com a Barbie de sua mãe.

Jocelyn tinha um gracioso jeito de andar que faziam as pessoas virarem a cabeça para vê-la passar. Clary, pelo contrário, estava sempre tropeçando sobre os pés. A única vez que as pessoas se viraram para vê-la foi quando ela se chocou passando por eles e caiu escadas abaixo.

— Obrigada por trazer as caixas aqui em cima — a mãe de Clary disse para Luke e sorriu para ele.

Ele não retornou o sorriso. O estômago de Clary se embrulhou desconfortável. Era evidente que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo.

— Desculpa, eu demorei tanto tempo para encontrar uma vaga. Deve haver um milhão de pessoas no parque hoje…

— Mãe? — Clary interrompeu. — Para que são essas caixas?

Jocelyn mordeu seu lábio. Luke piscou seus olhos em direção a Clary, silenciosamente induzindo em direção a Jocelyn. Com um nervoso puxão do seu punho, Jocelyn empurrou uma mecha do cabelo atrás de sua orelha e foi se encontrar com sua filha no sofá. E reparou no livro na mesa, ficando séria repentinamente.

— Onde conseguiu esses livros? - Jocelyn perguntou no momento em que a campainha tocava. Ela olhou para a porta enquanto Luke ia atender e não gostou do que viu.

Os garotos da boate. Jace, isabelle e Alec estavam ali.

— O que fazem aqui? - Jocelyn perguntou, a voz autoritária, Clary olhou para ela. A mãe estava estranha.

— Recebemos uma carta dizendo que devíamos vir para cá e ler alguns livros. - Alec respondeu.

— Livros que a senhora está segurando. - Isabelle acrescentou.

Jocelyn ficou pálida ao ver o título do livro. Fizera de tudo para fugir daquele mundo e ali estava ela segurando um livro cujo nome fazia parte do Mundo das Sombras. Com sua distração não percebeu que Luke deixara os três entrarem e que agora estavam sentados ao lado de sua filha, Luke sentou ao seu lado e apertou sua mão em apoio.

— Por que a senhora não começa lendo o primeiro capitulo e a gente decide se continua ou não depois? - Isabelle sugeriu.

Jocelyn respirou fundo e abriu o livro na primeira página.

— Pandemônio.


End file.
